No es un Dorama
by coconuter18
Summary: Una pequeña fanfic, totalmente diferente, dedicada a Strong Woman Do Bong Soon
1. Prologo

\- Espera, ¿¡Qué!!? - no podía créer lo que estaba escuchando

\- Si, eso mismo que estás escuchando - respondió el

\- Quieres decir que, todo este tiempo sabías hablar español y no lo hacías para fastidiarme?

\- Exactamente. Todo este tiempo entendía tus insultos, tan solo me causaban gracias - el muy idiota se reía de mi

\- Te odio!!! - le grité

\- Claro que no - se acercó - Estás completamente loca por mi - me pego la nariz con su dedo.

\- Estás loco - se giró y salió de la oficina - Te odio Bong Gi


	2. capítulo 1

\- Esto está muy difícil - me quejaba mientras trataba de entender ese idioma

\- Si te parece difícil, entonces para que aplicas a una empresa que es extranjera?

\- Porque me gusta - bufo

\- Entonces no te quejes y seguí intentando - palmeo mi espalda dándome ánimo. No resultó de nada. El Coreano, definitivamente, no es para mí.

\- Ahora repite la oración una vez más para ver qué tal te sale - ordenó el profesor

\- Ashhhh, está bien. Pero si no me sale abandonaré - me golpeó, con su regla, la cabeza

\- No se abandona a mitad del camino - aún sobándome la cabeza lo miré

\- Era necesario agredirme de esa manera?

\- Cállate y di la oración - lo miré mal, este hombre exija más de lo que podía dar, pero antes de que me diera nuevamente con la regla hablé

\- Yeokiseo kajangkakkaun syopingmoli eodieyo? - el me miró atentamente - ¿Lo he dicho bien?

\- A caso sabes que significa eso?

\- Aaaaa creo que sí - ví como se levantaba de su lugar - A dónde va?

\- A saltar del acantilado - salió sin decir más nada

\- Que he hecho mal!? - le grité, pero el ya no me podia escuchar. Me había abandonado a mitad de una clase, ya había pagado por la clase, ahora tendré que seguir sola - Maldito bastardo.

Busque en el traductor el significado de la frase que acababa de decir

"¿Dónde está el centro comercial más cercano?"

Eso significaba pero, por qué me había dejado el profesor? Había dicha algo mal. Yo que se. Ya no sabía más nada.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Voy o me Quedo

Me había levantado temprano. Hoy tenía la reunión con los líderes de la empresa para decidir si estoy apta o no para el intercambio.

Estoy demasiado nerviosa y no puedo dejar de morderme las uñas.

Había luchado tanto por obtener ese puesto pero no había logrado dominar del todo el idioma. Y se que eso será uno de los factores que me impedirán ir, ya que estando allí tendre que comunicarme de alguna manera. Y si no se el idioma moriré se hambre.

\- Ashhhhh, por qué me pasa todo a mi - dije frustrada. Me senté en el sofá de la sala tratando de ser positiva - Calma Brenda. Tu puedes - respiré profundo y mantuve la calma.

Terminé de arreglarme y salí de mi apartamento.

Caminé en dirección al elevador y presioné el botón de mi piso, espere a que se abriera y luego entre.

Una señora estaba junto a mi

\- Buen Día - saludé cortésmente, la señora me escudriñó

\- Que tiene de bueno - cuando iba a respinder, el elevador se detiene y la señora se sale.

\- Que pésima educación - arreglo mi bolso sobre mi hombro y salgo también.

\- Llega tarde señorita - dice la secretaria del presidente de la empresa

\- Lo siento - no me responde, sin más entro al despacho del presidente.

Está sentado en su silla revisando unos papeles, es un señor de edad, pero se está manteniendo muy bien

\- Llega tarde, señorita Ramírez - no levanta la mirada de sus papeles. Me maldigo mentalmente

\- Lo siento señor - bajo la cabeza

\- Siéntate - demanda. Hago caso y tomo asiento - Me han dicho que no has concluido tus estudios para ir de intercambio.

\- Es cierto señor. Pero pued...

\- Si no dominas el idioma, no podrás comunicarte.

\- Lo se señor...

\- Entonces, cómo quieres ir a Corea sin saber hablar el idioma? - era una buena pregunta, pero yo no tenía una buena respuesta

\- Jefe, si me da la oportunidad de ir como pasante, aprenderé rápido - intentaba sonar convincente

\- No lo sé. Dejarte en un país con costumbres diferentes y un lenguaje totalmente distinto, no es una buena idea

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor presidente - no había notado la presencia del vicepresidente de la empresa hasta ese momento

\- Si me da la oportunidad de probar, prometo no desepcionarlo - el presidente me miró a los ojos por un largo tiempo

\- Está bien. Pero si no aprendes el idioma en un mes, te regresas - mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido

\- Gracias señor, no lo defraudaré.

\- Está seguro de hacer esto? - este hombre tiene algo en mi contra

\- Si, confío en la señorita Ramírez - nuevamente me miró - Se que no me defraudará

\- Gracias señor, muchas gracias - salí de la sala con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - Me voy a Corea,me voy a Corea - comencé a cantar. Definitivamente estaba loca, no sabía cómo iba a aprender el idioma en un solo mes, hacia dos que venía estudiandony apenas sabía decir Te Amo.

Me mordió el labio.

Definitivamente estaba loca.


End file.
